Clubbing
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Complete. Kasumi flees to China and with Jann things get a little more complecated, but Ryu is always there for help. And Hayate finally learns how Kasumi feels. KasumixRyu
1. Chapter 1

TheDarkestShinobi: Hello DOA fans! Well I read the story Bohemian Bar and was inspired, this is KasumixRyu with a little bit of JannxKasumi only for a jealous Ryu. I have another KasumixRyu story that I'll advertise because I'm shameless, and please review. (Me and my sis are having a contest, her Resident Evil story vs. my DOA story, we are competing to see who gets more reviews, the only thing is it has to be more than ten words. If I win I'll do something nice for y'all, I promise)

I don't own anything but a Kasumi wall scroll...

**Story start**

Kasumi wasn't aware that she had crossed the border but looking at the signs in front of her along the crowded street she realized that she was not in Japan anymore but in China. She silently thanked Ayane in her head because she was the one who insisted that they learn other languages for future references. Currently Kasumi was fluent in Mandarin Chinese, English, French, German, Korean and Japanese and could understand parts of Spanish and Italian.

She remained in the shadow of the alleyway clutching her wound to slow the bleeding in her side. The ninja chasing her had retreated not realizing how close they were to accomplishing their goal and she was able to make her escape into the city. She turned and traveled deeper into the alley where she was able to hear a scuffle, she heard the thump of a man hitting the ground and knew the fight was over. She cautiously stepped over a puddle before darting to the other side to get a better view while staying out of theirs. A familiar voice yelled out, it was in Chinese but she completely understood.

"Do not come back here"

Kasumi watched the two men currently being thrown out walk right past her one muttering under his breath and neither taking notice of her, still she lowered her breathing. She made sure that the bouncer, at least she thought that that was what he was, had walked back into the establishment before slipping into the door and walking in. Her eyes quickly got used to the darkness and she ran against the wall until she found a bathroom. She slipped in after checking that it was empty, after locking the door she tumbled and grabbed onto the sink for balance. Standing up, she ripped off the bottom part of her outfit before wetting it and addressing to the wound in her side. She looked at it in the mirror and noticed that it was deep but it would heal relatively quickly, at least that was a plus.

She unlocked the storage room connected to the bathroom and frowned not seeing anything that she could use to her advantage. She relocked the door and went to the sink washing her face in it. Taking a step back she checked herself over and made her way to the door before pausing, what was the best way to get out? She was about to open the door when she heard two people coming, one must've been the janitor with the amount of keys he was carrying.

"I'll have it open in a second"

Kasumi stepped back and spun disappearing into petals which fell to the floor silently. The door opened slowly and a hand reached out and turned on the lights. The two men then looked down to the petals in curiosity before shrugging it off and going on their way.

Kasumi appeared at the doorway before falling to the side in pain grabbing her wound. She tried to stand but was forced down to the ground by the building pain radiating from the wound. She stumbled again and leaned on the wall for support seeing two more people being kicked out by the bouncer. She tried to hide but knew it would be of no use when he turned to her, narrowing his eyes as he peered into the darkness. She recognized that stance.

"Jann?"  
"Come out here" he responded with authority.  
"I can't" She wheezed out as another jolt of pain shot through her body and his image started to blur. How could she not have realized that she was poisoned? Jann as she called him walked closer to her before reaching out gently to help her in the light where he gave her a once over. She looked familiar but he had seen a lot of faces.  
"Do I know you?"  
"You are Jann Lee, the finalist, at the first DOA tournament." She closed her eyes as if she was in pain and he instantly recognized her, Ieto Kasumi, the woman who beat him in the first DOA tournament to take the title. He had received the money though because she left without claiming it.  
"Kasumi san right?"  
"Hai," she was starting to sweat now and he noticed that she had cloth wrapped around her midsection and that it was turning red, most likely from blood. He picked her up and she gently pushed against him.  
"I-"  
"Later, I can't leave you like this."

She remembered giving gentle protest until she was overcome by darkness.

--

Jann Lee was not easy to surprise, he was the bouncer at a club and had dealt with everyone, but seeing the girl than wiped the floor with him after begging him not to fight her looking so helpless surprised him. Her breath was ragged and labored and her skin was glistening with sweat, she was currently lying in his bed and he was sitting besides her leaning against the wall watching her with cautious eyes.

With the DOA money he was able to buy this giant place with his three roommates and invest the rest. He was living quiet comfortably now and was working as a bouncer to pass time and because it really was something he enjoyed. He owed her, maybe not but he felt like he did and should at least give her some of the money if she needed it, it was after all rightfully hers. She opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed landing against the wall using her bare feet and hands to hold onto and stick to the wall like the American Spider fellow.

She was breathing heavily and looking around frantically. Calming down she remembered what happened yesterday and cursed herself for being so irresponsible. She knew the symptoms she had and that the worst of the poison was over. It was not meant to kill, but to disorient and leave one hindered until it was sweat out. It usually took a week or two.

She looked to Jann Lee as he stayed sitting on his bed, his shirt was against the chair in the opposite corner of her and his shoes were under it, he was sitting in his bed with only red pants on and a smirk on his face.  
"You gonna spend all day up there?" She pulled back her limbs and fell to the floor like a graceful feline, until she swayed and shot out an arm to the wall for balance. Her other arm shot to her side and she winced.

"I was poisoned," Jann Lee raised an eyebrow and she noticed that he had somehow gotten in front of her without her realizing it. She looked up to him and he frowned.  
"It's okay, I just have to sweat it out. It's a relatively weak one and the blade only nicked my side."

Jann Lee nodded and she rubbed her head.

"Why would anybody poison you?"  
"I'm a fugitive, if you will" Jann seemed to understand, he didn't remember her as the 'criminal type' though.  
"Who would do this" She stood up straight and looked up to him.  
"My brother, or sister" Jann shook his head, eyes widening in disbelief, her family would hunt her down  
"What?" His voice came out uncharacteristically high in shock.  
"Long story" Her tone was final, she would not tell him anything else  
"O...K..." He turned and walked to the kitchen to start cooking and she hobbled to the bathroom. She left the door slightly open as she took off the bandages to see the wound had mostly healed but had a greenish tinge around the edges. It was not deep or dangerous.

**Flashback**

_Kasumi took out her tanto and deflected three kunai before turning and stopping the blade of another ninja with her blade, she then took off running in the other direction and heard them following her. _

_She closed her eyes and jumped up flipping and landing on top of one of the ninjas. Her feet were in the air and her hands were on his shoulders, she pushed off of him landing on the other side and hitting him in a pressure point knocking him out. She then back flipped and another appeared where she was a second before. The ninja jumped up and Kasumi blocked two sword strikes before sensing the wind break behind her, she dodged the kunai and disappeared appearing in the air and falling diagonally hitting a nin in the stomach and knocking the wind out of them, landing she noticed that she was surrounded by at least fifteen ninja. _

_"It's over__**, shinobi**__" the word was spat out like the very thought of being what she was was too revolting.  
"Please, I don't want to fight" She turned and ducked to avoid a punch and then grabbed the foot that tried to sweep her. She pushed the foot back and kicked both nin once and jumped up. They all followed as she ran through the woods slowly catching up. She stopped and ran up a tree as seven shurikin landed in the tree she jumped off of, landing behind then she threw a smoke bomb, it exploded and she retreated back the way she came. She stopped as three people stepped out of the shadows_

_"Hayate sama warned us about you, he was right"  
"but you didn't fool us so quickly" The third chose not to talk and jumped down with her sword drawn, Kasumi leaned back and avoided the slash but someone slid under her and tripped her, she then was kicked and flew up into the air, she felt someone behind her and they punched her three times, the forth time Kasumi turned and was able to block, but another ninja behind her kicked her in the stomach, letting out a cry she landed in a tree. She groaned and pushed herself up just as a kunai landed where her stomach was, but the explosive note on the kunai ignited and it blew up, she managed to jump out of the way and landed in a tree, she counted 10 left but the smoke made it hard for her to see them. She took off running and they followed, one even shouting for her to stop being a coward and to fight._

_Kasumi didn't know that anyone could be faster than her but sure enough someone appeared next to her. Without changing their intense speed he struck, he took out his katana and she her tanto, flipping in the air they exchanged blows before landing and running off in another direction. Kasumi noted that this man had a tight green shirt on and loose green pants, with a build like Hayate's, he was taller than her, possibly 5'7" or 5'8" and had red eyes. _

_He kicked out and she grunted in pain before punching him in the chest, he went to punch her and she wrapped her legs around his arm and grabbed his wrist with her hand, she straightened her body breaking his elbow and he winced and punched her with his other hand, she flew off of him and flipped so her feet hit the tree first and sprung off of it. Kasumi was flying straight towards a kunai from him and was going too fast to dodge it. She moved to the side and it nicked her left side ripping skin but not causing any fatal injuries. Her adrenaline kept her going and she outran the ninja following her and flipped into a tree noticing that its branches were thinner. _

_She seen a city and started to run towards it not caring if they saw her, Mugen Tenshin ninja were taught never to expose themselves to crowds, and a city definitely had crowds. The grass beneath her feet gave way to soft dirt, which grew hard until it was replaced by cement, and the trees by buildings._

_She looked over her shoulder to see seven shadows disappear and sighed in relief, she was safe. _

**End Flashback**

She shook her head slightly coming out of her reverie before taking off the blue piece and putting it on the toilet seat on the lid. She turned as she inspected the wound and realized she wound have to ask Jann to help her, it was too difficult to reach it and wrap it properly. She also inspected the forming bruises and looked at herself in the mirror telling herself to be more careful.

The door opened further and she turned to it as Jann Lee walked in. Kasumi's turned crimson in embarrassment as Jann quickly scanned her body before turning  
"Sorry-gotta pee" he said in and she nodded calming down  
"It's my fault the door was open". He started to walk out when he suddenly stopped

"You speak Mandarin"  
"Yes, and I need your help to bandage my wound."  
"Sure" he smirked turning around wanting to get another eyeful but he immediately changed his mind. He respected her enough not to. She could kick his ass after all, and if he remembered right, she could do it quite painfully too.

He looked at the wound as he applied the gauze she gave him and she groaned, it was about two inches long but not very deep, it was a smooth cut, as if caused by a blade, but way too short to be. He briefly wondered if it would scar, Kasumi had a few across her stomach and a few down her back but they were all very light in color, impossible to see unless you were close and looking for them. His eyes briefly took in the destroyed set of clothing on the toilet seat and wondered if he had anything her could give her. He looked back to the wound and noticed that there was a green tinge around the rim that branched out in three tiny lines, her veins.

"Why is it green?"  
"It's the poison."  
"How long will it take, to heal… or at least get better" He hoped it wasn't something that was going to kill her.  
"About a week to sweat it out, then I'll be healed."  
"Alright, that's not too bad" He wondered if she was used to this, she was a fighter, and knew the poison, and it didn't scare her. She handed him the now cleaner cloth to wrap it in and he opened a cabinet to pull out fresh gauze pads. He finished wrapping her up and padded it to be funny before realizing he had spent an hour with a naked beautiful girl and nothing had happened. He walked out and went to his dresser pulling out the smallest shirt and pants he had, it didn't fit him anymore so she could use them. She stayed in the bathroom washing her hands and then her outfit, the water turned pink from the blood as it washed down the drain.

She turned when she heard a quick knock on the bathroom door.

"Oh, Kasumi, I got a pair of clothes that might fit"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"

Jann was sipping his morning coffee when she walked in. She had on a white shirt that was a little too big and black shorts that looked more like caprees. She bowed in the traditional Japanese way of showing respect.

"I need to thank you before I leave"  
"Leave?" He looked to the injured woman before seeing her nod firmly  
"Me being here puts you in danger. I could not put you in danger, especially after you helped me Jann"  
"You said you were poisoned! You expect me to just let you leave?" He put the cup down and stood up angrily, not at her, but at the way she must've been used to living, and at the bastard that poisoned her.  
"I cannot stay."  
"You said it'd take about a week to sweat the poison out." He calmed himself and stood straight, there was about five feet in-between them now  
"Yes"  
"So stay here for the week."  
"No, I couldn't impose." He shrugged lifting his cup and taking another sip of coffee.  
"Well whatever, you're not leaving"

Kasumi bit her lip; she stepped closer and held both of her hands to her chest. She shook her head looking down; he walked closer to her and his normally hard eyes softened. She reminded him of Lei in the moment, someone who was capable of taking care of herself, though not at the moment, and too stubborn to accept help when they needed it.

"I do not want harm to come to you because of me,"  
"It won't" he grabbed her shoulders gently and firmly, it was how he got through to Lei.  
"But what if-"  
"No buts"

He shot down her protest and she sat at the table before he placed a plate of eggs in front of her  
"It's all I can cook."  
"Thank you"

--

Jann had returned from work to find the shinobi on the ceiling working out. He had worked the earliest shift today because it was shorter and he had an injured person at home to take care of. He looked up for a couple of seconds in surprise before he could even blink in shock.

She turned over and seen him, smiling she fell off and landed on her feet in front of him, her top glued to her because of sweat and her hair was stuck to her face.

"I bought you some clothes, so you wouldn't ruin mine"

He watched her every move and found his eyes trailing to the white shirt. Her eyes widened when she heard him.

"You bought something for me? I have no way to pay you back-"  
He lifted his hand to stop her protest and simply stated  
"It was your money to begin with, don't complain"

Kasumi took the clothes and tried them on. It was a blue shirt, that fit her loosely, black pants that were perfect, if not a bit tight and blue fingerless gloves. Jann knocked on the door and she opened it. He was in a blue version of the black outfit that he normally wore. She had used the hair dye and contacts he had gotten her and her grey eyes looked to him and her dark brown hair was tied back.  
"There, you look cool enough to be seen with me, let's go"  
"Where?"  
"Where I say, let's go"

She met his three roommates at a restaurant where they ate, and he treated her. The first was Janelle, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and standing at 5'4" she was an energetic woman who liked to have fun. She was twenty seven and going to take over her father's shop soon. The second was Jake, he was a giant, standing at 6'4" he had brown hair and bluish eyes, he was twenty-five, liked to run and arm wrestle and worked teaching Kung Fu to children. The third was a short pale boy, his name was Drake and he had red hair, his eyes were bluish green and he stood about 5' even, he was a high school student.

They all loved her. Well they all loved _Jade._

Janelle was dubbed mom and Jake was dad, Drake was lil bro and Jann was the older brother. They were currently having a party weekend that Jann had no desire to be a part of, they would return home the following night.

Jann took off his shirt and threw his keys in the basket as soon as he walked into the door. He didn't hear her come in but he had learned that all of the ninjas were silent. He remembered Ryu, he was a rival to Jann, someone who he could keep fighting without finding a sure way to win.

She had almost collapsed when he had finally turned back to her and Jann had to carry her to the bed, he wanted to and could see that she needed help. He went to leave when she grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Where are you going?"  
"To the couch" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"But this is your bed" She looked at him and Jann almost called her cute  
"And you're here" She moved over pulling him with her.  
"Sleep on your bed"  
"And you"  
Jann kicked off his shoes not wanting to get her mad and climbed into the bed staying on the very edge. She fell asleep and he tried to move when he felt her pull him closer. He blushed as she settled her head in his bare sculpted chest and wrapped her arms around him. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her falling asleep.

Hey, at least he got his bed back.

Lei might kill him if she found out, but they weren't really anything other than sparring partners anyway.

--

Ryu watched the city thrive on into the wee hours of the morning. He watched for clues as to where Kasumi was, he knew she was here and poisoned, and he had to help her. He jumped down and began his search for her.

He did not like where he found her.

--

Ryu past by a decent looking house when he had smelt her, she had always smelt of pine and something sweet. Walking behind the house he had jumped into the open window to see something that made his heart stop and his throat dry. Ryu was a man in control of emotions, it was something he prided himself on, he _had_ sought revenge when his clan was slaughtered but he hadn't lost himself to hatred. He never made rash decisions based on his petty emotion. He might break his control and do that right here and now though, his ninja control be damned.

There laid _**his**_ Kasumi, in the arms of another man, in the bed of another man. He and Kasumi had never told each other how they felt, but everyone knew that they were "_**together,"**_ except for Kasumi. Hayate knew it, Ayane knew it, even Ayame knew it, and she had said no other man could be better for Kasumi, and not because of strength but because they just were. There was no sure way to describe it. There was just this aura around them, that when people seen them they knew they were together, and that they were both possessive of each other. Ryu knew she had feelings for him but it took him awhile to realize his, so she must still be in denial about hers but _**this.**_ Ryu was frozen to the spot; he didn't know what to do.

Kasumi snuggled closer to the source of warmth and felt a growl being emitted behind her, she almost pulled back but the arms around her held her firmly to the warmth, so she gave in and pressed her cheek against it, it was so warm. So different from the cold of the nights like she had grown accustomed to.

Ryu felt himself growl as Kasumi pressed herself closer to this man and he stepped further into this room ready to kill the man right where he stood, or slept. He was ready to snap that bastard's neck and then claim Kasumi when she awoke. She was _**His,**_ she knew that, the Ryu stopped. He had always assumed she felt the same, he looked to her, did she?

He would have to change her mind if he didn't, because he needs her.

Then the man tucked Kasumi's head under his chin, it was Jann Lee, the man that Ryu had come to respect during the years almost as an equal, for his field of course. The girl had brown hair but he wasn't fooled by it because he sensed the very soul of her and he was sure when she woke she would sense that he was there.

Jann had somehow beaten him in this, to get Kasumi, Ryu did not even know the two had met. He looked to the window and seen a falcon perched there holding a letter.

Hayate was calling him.

Ryu left the room and sent a message saying he was busy, and that the workings of the Mugen Tenshin did not affect him, it wasn't his clan.

--

Kasumi and Jann both mutually agreed that waking up like that was not a good idea.

Firstly Kasumi was not to be startled if it could be helped. She had thrown him over her shoulder and flipped landing on his table as he yelled out in pain, he flipped up and held his hands out ready for a fight. Then she calmed and jumped off the table, and he laughed, before figuring out that he would definitely have a bruise and Kasumi bit her lip looking down.

"I am sorry-" He grabbed her chin with his hand and brought it up. He poked her and shrugged.

"Now you have to cook to make it up to me." Kasumi nodded.  
"Sure, I'll cook, but what about you?"  
"I'll be fine, I didn't win the tournament for nothing you know" he walked out and Kasumi followed him before replying  
"But I thought that I won"

Her voice came out confused and Jann laughed opening his fridge pulling out a container of milk pouring a cup for himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," he playfully pushed her and she grabbed his hand and threw him to the floor before jumping back  
"I'm sorry" She reverted back to Japanese in her shock and he laughed as he groaned.  
"You're going to kill me aren't you"  
"I'm really sorry"

He chuckled and it was low and seductive before sitting up,  
"I was playing" She picked up the cup of milk on the table and gave it to him before putting the milk away  
"You pushed me"  
"Playfully"  
"I don't understand"  
"I can see that" He got up and walked out,  
"I'm taking a shower, I want breakfast on the table when I get back" He said it in a tone that most would find rude but she was able to hear the underlying endearment in it and set to work.

When he stepped out of the shower he smelt something delicious, though he couldn't figure out what it was.

Walking into the kitchen in just loose red pants he seen something _unique_ on his plate.  
"I know it looks different but just try it."

Deciding that it couldn't kill him worse than she could he took a bite and the taste exploded in his mouth. He looked to her in shock,  
"What is this?"  
"It is something I learned to make while I was on the run. I'm sorry if it is not-"  
"It's delicious!" Jann ate the whole thing and finished the leftovers before Kasumi was able to finish her plate.  
"Okay, you cook from now on" she nodded and he got up jerking his head in the direction of the hall,  
"Follow me"

--

"This is mom's room; I bet some of her clothes would fit you."  
Kasumi didn't want to impose but he rolled his eyes grabbing her hand and dragging her into the room.

Three minutes later Kasumi was being dragged out. She was in a red Chinese style shirt with black pants and black Chinese slippers. Jann had on a white shirt and red pants with black Chinese slippers as well. He stopped at the door.  
"Ok, Jade we're gonna meet the fam for some fun"  
"I thought-"  
"I changed my mind, hurry up slowpoke" He started running ahead and Kasumi hoped lightly from one foot to the other before taking off.

Jann looked over his shoulder to see she was still standing there with a playful smile on her face. He was three blocks away when he felt her moving and two blocks away when she caught him.

Kasumi took off after getting used to the feel of the slippers on her feet, she quickly caught up to Jann and settled into step with him and his slow pace.  
"Where are we going Jann?"  
"Here" He stopped shortly expecting her to continue for another few steps but she stopped before he did and peered over his shoulders.  
"Jade! Bro! Get over here"  
"Hey lil bro!" Jann pushed his head down and the boy smiled before hugging Kasumi and sitting next to 'Mom' and 'Dad.' They both stood to give her a hug and Jann could tell she wasn't used to this sort of affection by the way she kept moving her hand away from her leg. He wondered if she had that pouch tied there.

Kasumi watched him push Drake down and understood part of the playful fighting, it was confusing but she supposed life that wasn't ninja like allowed people to be like this. She sat next to Jann and Jake, dad, as they called him and watched them all talk before someone came and slammed their hand down at the table.

"We're challenging you!" Kasumi watched her companions smirk and smiled nervously.

"So pick someone" Jann crossed his arms and the man pointed at Kasumi  
"Her"  
"She's new, doesn't know how the game works, tag team"  
"Alright"

Kasumi watched him walk away and Jann turned to her,  
"Here we fight, team verses team, and now, you're on ours, so come with me"

Kasumi was pulled by Jann into a room that had bleachers around it that were filling up, she seen Mom Dad and lil bro already there and two people standing in front of them.

"So, we get to face the happy couple"  
"Ready to lose"

Kasumi was silent and Jann put his hand on her shoulder.  
"We can't lose to them" But her silence wasn't because of nerves. She was deciding how to fight so she wouldn't give away her identity to anyone watching. Watching her brother and making friends with Hitomi had taught her the style of Karate well, she sunk into the stance and Jann flicked his nose while settling into his.

There was a girl and a guy, the girl was 5'5" and the man was 5'7" and they both lowered into a tai chi stance similar to that of Lei Fang. Kasumi had been partners with Jann in the tournament but was using a different style now, so she wondered how they could use some of the same combos that had worked so well.

"This is a two on two, not a tag team; all four will fight at once." Kasumi crossed her arms in front of her as she knew Hitomi to do.  
"Osu"

"Alright guys" A woman's voice called out  
"Get Ready, Fight!" Kasumi leaned back to avoid the fist aimed for her head before kicking him and he tumbled back. Jann had not moved yet, neither had the woman.

"Argh" the man jumped in the air aiming for Jann who ducked down and kicked out his legs to trip the woman who had come closer.

"Hey Jade, it isn't a DOA caliber fight, but at least try to have fun,"

Have fun fighting?

He shared her distaste for weak fights that were unnecessary but it was through this that he qualified for DOA where he could truly get the rush he craved for a good fight against strong opponents, he briefly wondered why she had been in the tournaments if she disliked fighting.

"I'm ending it"

"Isn't that a lot of nerve coming from the new girl?" The woman kicked and Kasumi jumped up grabbing her leg and kicking her in the face, spinning with the grabbed leg, Kasumi released her with a move she learned by watching Tina Armstrong and then she ducked to avoid the mans grab letting him trip as she stuck out her leg. Then she heard a battle cry from her partner.

"Wa ta" and seen Jann's ever famous kick which knocked the man out.

Kasumi did not even work up a sweat and Jann landed besides her with a smirk.

"Winners, Jann Lee and um, who's the new girl"  
"Jade!" Kasumi yelled as Jann put her on his shoulders. She felt him put his hand on her side to keep her up and seen him put the other in the air. She kept one hand on his forearm and put the other on the shoulder of his other arm.

--

Ryu silently watched the scene before him unfold, this Jade character was Kasumi, he had seen it when he had first seen her, and that move with the counter and kick, he had only seen Kasumi do it. He wanted to approach her but something held him back. It was a thought he didn't like.

Maybe she was better here.

She would blend eventually and live a life where she wasn't hunted and stalked, where danger didn't lurk around every corner, she wasn't one who liked fighting but he would be content to leave her here.

"Good job Jann Lee and Jade"

If not for him.

Ryu didn't think anything could be going on with his Kasumi but he knew that his feelings could get in the way of his judgment and simply sat and watched before blending into the shadow and disappearing completely. He would just have to wait and see.

--

"There's a lot of people wondering who you are Jade"  
"Speaking of which we don't know who you really are" Janelle concluded as she crossed her arms, Jade shrugged and Jann put his arms around her shoulder,  
"Enough talk, eat now"

At the restaurant each person was given a plate and chopsticks and the main courses were put on a smaller rotating table, Kasumi quickly learned the rules of the family, take before it's taken. Her shinobi skills were then put to the test as she had to grab the food she liked before anyone else did and for the first time in a long time, Kasumi's dinner was filled with laughter.

After Jann threw his keys on the table, he changed into black slacks and a white dress shirt.

"Well, I have to leave for work now"  
"Would it be possible for me to join you?"  
"Uh, Shouldn't be hard, you are over twenty one aren't you"  
"Yes, I'm 23"  
"Then we're good"

He had given her one of mom's black Chinese dresses, it was black with a gold Earth dragon (No wings) climbing up the side with a split that came up to mid thigh and thankfully it fit her really well. She however had to keep on the black slippers because none of the heels fit her.

He grabbed her hand as they walked down the street causing some eyes to widen at the beautiful girl with lust, or the couple with romance, and a pair of jade eyes that narrowed with murderous intent.

**TDS: **Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Chapter two, read and review!

**Chapter start**

"Everyone this is Jade!" Jade (Aka Kasumi) was bombarded with people wanting to know more about her and more things, like if she was taken, to which she just raised her eyebrow curiously and eventually she ran into Jann's arms telling him he needed to stop this,

"Will you all leave my girlfriend alone" Kasumi didn't know what that word meant but decided to ask him about that later, instead of asking she gently grabbed his hand and stood by him by the door.

--

Ryu was following her, technically stalking her, but he didn't care. He watched them all swamp her and how she ran to him, and how he called her his girlfriend. Ryu doubted Kasumi even knew what that meant but she was acting the part well.

Kasumi and Jann walked to the door and she smiled as he flicked his nose saying something cocky, according to his stance. She laughed and then Ryu narrowed his eyes at the man who licked his lips seeing Kasumi.

--

Kasumi was talking to Jann who was leaning against the wall when she felt someone slide their hand across her butt, and then the offending appendage stopped and squeezed her right cheek. She squealed and spun delivering a solid kick to the man's skull, he turned and she kicked straight up in the air clipping his chin and flashing Ryu's side of the club.

The man flipped midair and landed flat on the floor.

"Pervert!" Kasumi yelled as she blushed a bright pink, Ryu didn't even think she knew what the word was, if the man wasn't out cold Ryu would have taken care of him, but a part of him admitted he was jealous of that man's hand.

She turned to Jann and he smirked apparently pleased with whatever she had said to him. Another thing, those were two completely Kasumi moves.

Someone drunkenly stumbled into the corner where Ryu was hiding and stuck out a hand grabbing the wall and leaned against the vacant corner.

--

Kilko was strong man, he was an intimidating figure standing at 6'1", which was very tall for this part of China, he was the leader of the gang that stuck fear into anyone, except for Jann Lee, the man had kicked him out of his club, and when Kilko refused Jann kicked his ass. Kilko wasn't too happy and brought the entire gang, which was twenty-three people tonight, he was getting his revenge.

--

Jann had finished kicking everyone out and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as the custodians cleaned the place. He was waiting for someone who was currently in the bathroom. He frowned sensing something was amiss before stepping away from the wall and pushing the back door open slightly, after not seeing anyone he closed it and turned to the girl standing next to him. Jann's eyes widened and he raised his right eyebrow.

"How'd you get here so fast without me noticing" She smiled and held up her right pointer.  
"I'm a ninja"  
"Right I forgot about that" Jann turned and opened the door  
"Ladies first." She walked out and narrowed her eyes slightly, Jann followed behind her. All of a sudden Kasumi heard the wind break. She pulled Jann forward and stepped to the right as a man jumped out of a tree to land in-between them. Kasumi watched Jann smirk and stood up wondering if it was one of those playful things, but her initial fear was clenched, it wasn't a nin after her.  
"Leave Hiro"  
"What? And leave you and this fine lady alone, no way. How about we take care of you and then..." he trailed off looking at Kasumi and licking his lips  
"... we take care of her"  
"I do not wish to fight" Kasumi said as she took a step back.  
"You don't have to, don't worry I make love not war"

Kasumi rose her eyebrow and spun sticking out her leg and tripping the man who was about to grab her.

"Leave her out of this" Jann yelled out as another man stepped forward from the shadows.

"Kilko..."  
"Ah Jann, good to see that you haven't forgotten me"  
"Leave. The club's closed"  
"Well, I think we still have unfinished business and boy look at the prize" Jann narrowed his eyes and Kasumi stepped up looking at the man  
"We are trying to leave, please step aside, I do not wish for you to get hurt"  
"Oh, you worried about me, don't be, I can take him" he went to playfully nick her in the chin, Jann winced, not a good move. Kasumi spun, his fist sailing past her and she stuck out her hand hitting him in the neck before stopping mid spin to go the other way and hit him in the stomach, it didn't hurt too much but the man went down.

"I do not want to hurt you, but I will if I must"  
"Bitch" Kasumi rose her brow as she stepped back, that word translated to dog, why would he call her a dog? Kilko stood and looked to the left jerking his head and calling his henchmen,

"Kill him, but leave her alone" Her smirked "She's mine" Kasumi narrowed her eyes and took two steps backwards until she was back to back with Jann. He remembered her warm presence when it was this close, when Lei Fang was eliminated, and Ryu was given a pass to the next round, Kasumi and Jann were paired up. They were unstoppable.

"I ask that you move out of our way" The men laughed and Jann flicked his nose settling into his stance. Kasumi knelt into hers and but put her hand over her knee.

"I know you're still hurt" He whispered "so take it easy"

Kasumi nodded and as if an unspoken command was issued the men gave off a battle cry and charged them.

Jann lifted the leg of a guy who tried to kick him and shoved his foot down harshly on his ankle hearing a cry of pain. Then he hit another's face with the back of his fist and felt the crack of a broken nose.

Kasumi grabbed a man's hand and kneeled down, she pulled it in towards her right and then threw him off to the left before spinning, her leg was straight out and it kicked him, then she jumped up and kicked a man's face in until she reached the cement and gently stepped off, before flipping straight up double kicking a man in the face. She landed crouched.

Jann double kicked a man landing and moving his arms around slowly. He looked to Kasumi who gave a curt nod. He kicked the man and he stumbled in her direction, she then grabbed his arm and jumped up before he landed on the floor and she landed on top of him, she then rolled off and struck his stomach with her hand knocking the wind out of him. She then caught someone's kick and yanked them to her side before kicking upwards and sending him flying in the air. She felt the shadow before she heard his battle cry or the kick. Jann was about three feet over her head, his foot in the man's chest.

"Wa ta" he landed next to her and the man went flying, Kasumi and Jann both leaned away from each other to dodge a punch and Jann back fisted him and he felt to the ground. They looked at the group left, before Kasumi back flipped disappearing and reappearing in the crowd, she did a spinning low kick and knocked five away, they quickly got up and all of them looked to her.

"Ya!" Jann yelled as he started running and jumped into the air, he caught three with his kick and they piled against the wall. Jann then grabbed both of Kasumi's hands and spun her around, she hit most of them before someone grabbed her foot, Jann let her go and she felt the man pull her towards him before punching her once in the chest, she cried out, the punch hurt much more than it should because of the bruise forming, she grabbed his hand and thrust her hand forward, she then did it three more times and his eyes widened in pain as she hit pressure points, she then kicked his leg and his knee buckled sending him down, she then kicked his head and he was out cold.

Jann remembered a scene like this from a movie he watched when he was little, it was the one in which his trademark kick was in, he had watched it too many times to get the kick down, now, he smirked, it was well worth it. He grabbed the hand of one who went to punch him and backhanded the back of his skull. Then he ducked a kick and swept two off their feet, one hit the cement wrong and was out, the other simply swept back and Jann jumped up before sending his fist into another's skull and knocking him out.

Kasumi turned to Jann and reached into her the small pouch on her waist pulling out a handful of senbon. Her brother had taught her to use these, quite painfully at that too. Kasumi held her hands out to her sides as her eyes narrowed. She took a deep breath and yelled out

"Jann!" He looked to her and then pushed three guys out of the way to get out of the crowd as she threw them. Jann watched in shock as they landed in the back of the men's neck and knocked them out, but not all of them hit their targets and not all of them were hit. He seen the one in her hand and wondered what she couldn't use to kill him.

**Thud**

Seven bodies fell at the same time and Jann briefly wondered it they were dead or knocked out, he hadn't actually killed anyone but she was a ninja, they did kill very often, he shuddered at the thought of taking another life. He looked over to the few left that were just staring at them in shock. Jann wondered if Kasumi had taken their lives just now, and how okay she was with taking people's lives.

"YOU BITCH!" One of them yelled as he yanked the senbon out of his ear. Kasumi simply took out another senbon. The three inch weapon that she just used to kill seven men, Jann shuddered, for the first time truly scared of another person.

"Say it again and the next one won't miss" Jann froze at the icy tone of her voice, was this the same Kasumi that he had known a couple of minutes ago? Maybe it was all an act, most ninja were said to be cold, and Ryu was distant and aloof. He looked at her and the normal warm eyes were cold and unforgiving,

"We had no problem with these men; we'll have no problem with you"

Was she trying to scare them away? Jann knew that Kasumi didn't like to fight, from the time at the tournaments and even when she was here, most likely she didn't want to kill them either and was just trying to get them to run away. Jann flicked his thumb

"Leaving would be the best option" Jann said in the same tone.

"She's not patient, or merciful"  
"Good, cause I want a good fight" Kasumi's eyes widened in shock and her and Jann jumped away from their spot as a leg came down crashing into the cement breaking it. Kasumi felt for her tanto and eyed the man warily.

"Name's Kasumi isn't it" Kasumi made no move to recognize the name and he smirked.  
"Maybe I should say Jade" He flicked his nose with his finger,  
"Don't act unimpressed, I've been watching you, well Jann, you were just there, and prettier, so boss, what am I doing"

"Moto Disuke" The man rose an eyebrow  
"Now I'm impressed"  
"He's an assassin, famous in Japan"  
"Meaning you're Japanese, my guess, a ninja, or most likely a shinobi"  
"So Kilko, so embarrassed you hired an assassin to take me out" Jann looked over to his partner and almost took a breath in, she was glistening with sweat, but the sweat had a greenish glow to it, it made her glow in the moonlight.

Kasumi then reached up to her thigh and pulled out her tanto. She held it in both of her hands and the breeze gently flowed by. Everyone was silent, waiting for the natural signal that would begin the battle.

"You're a freak" Kilko said looking to her as he noticed what Jann was staring at and even Drake's eyes showed surprise.

"China seems much more interesting than Japan so far"  
"Kill the guy; deliver the girl to me" Kilko said and stopped when he heard a siren  
"Someone called the police I guess…" Disuke said as he stepped into the shadows, Kasumi spun and bumped into Jann and they both disappeared. Kilko groaned as the red and blue lights filled the alley.

Jann watched the police cars coming in dismay knowing he'd get fired if he got arrested, his eyes caught the spinning girl that pressed herself against his chest and he felt bliss for a second. The pain from his hits disappeared and he felt weightless. The colors danced around his eyes as if he was running as fast as he could without the pain in his lungs. He smelt something sweet with a tinge of pine and heard the breeze of the wind and the cool air assaulted him.

Just as soon as it started it was over and Jann fell to his knees panting as everything rushed his systems. Gravity pulled him down onto all fours as the sound of cars attacked his ears and the smells overloaded his systems. He panted and felt two hands grab his shoulders; he looked up to see Kasumi kneeling in front of him looking at him with concern, she smiled softly, but he could tell she was worried

"Are you okay Jann, I didn't know how you would react, it wasn't the best idea but I didn't think you wanted to stay." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder,

"I'm fine" he stumbled, "I think," He steadied himself and looked to the two eyes that were open in shock,

"Drake!"  
"MOM! DAD! QUICK!" Kasumi stood and looked into the mirror hanging on the wall, the shirt had a tear and the pants were a bit dirty, but that was the worst of the damages, Jann's white shirt was dirty but he didn't seem to care.

Two sets of footsteps were heard as Janelle and Jake ran into the room, Janelle had a First Aid kit; she must've been used to dealing with injuries from Jann's life. They looked over the two fighters before calming and putting the med kit down.

"Mom, Look at Jade" She looked at her closely and then rose an eyebrow, Jake noticed when he walked in and simply crossed his arms and grinned.

"Story time" Kasumi felt Jann put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up removing her contacts as he left and came back with the case for them. She let her hair loose and grimaced as their color and feel were not the same she was always proud of her natural hair. She then reached behind her and put her tanto on the table, then she took off her senbon case and put it there and one fell out and rolled across the table, Drake picked it up and looked at it curiously. Kasumi then bowed in the Japanese manner of respect.

"I have lied to you, please allow me to explain" Jake nodded as if saying get on with it.

"My name is not Jade," Drake smiled and looked to the parents  
"Ha! I told you the name didn't fit her"  
"My name is Kasumi"  
"Wait, the ninja who won DOA?"  
"Yes, I defeated Jann in the finals"  
"No need to rub it in" Jann said as he crossed his arms and Kasumi smiled, it was replaced with a frown  
"My clan is after me, and they poisoned me, Jann found me and forced me to stay."  
"Forced?" Janelle looked to Jann who held his hands out in front of him  
"Not like that! But she wanted to leave in her condition, I couldn't let her" He spoke in a low final tone and Kasumi felt like a burden to him, Jann then smirked  
"But, we're good now, right?"  
"Why do you speak Chinese if you're a ninja, I thought they were Japanese."  
"I can speak many languages as if they were my own" She frowned "I have to go Jann, that assassin…" She took a step towards his room but his firm grip on her wrist held her back.  
"That man is after me."  
"Doesn't matter" she shook her head firmly "he recognized me, he could tell my brother I was here"  
"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Drake was silenced by the look of pain on Kasumi's face.

"He's the one that sends the assassins after me" Everyone was shocked. "I betrayed my clan to kill the man that crippled my brother, I did after the first tournament, then he regained his memories and abilities back, but it was too late I was already… a shinobi"

Jann was the only one who spoke Japanese and understood that last word. The rest looked to each other in confusion and to Jann. He frowned and shook his head no.  
"There is no word in Mandarin for that one, it means traitor, outcast, outlaw, fugitive and"  
"It means the dead, my clan will kill me, it is set in stone"  
"NO!" Kasumi found herself with an armful of Drake "Stay if you have to! Don't die!" Kasumi gently removed him from her arms and turned away looking down.  
"Me being here puts you in danger"  
"And the poison, what about you?" Jann asked as he cut her off.  
"Jann, I'm used to it, I'm leaving" She lifted her hand to his mouth to cut him off, "I will kill Moto Disuke for you as my thanks"  
"Kasumi" He grabbed her hand and pulled it down softly, "I can't let you go out there, not while you're poisoned, not while I could help"  
"You can't" she pushed past him and walked into his room, "Not anymore"  
"Don't shut me out Kasumi" He walked in and closed the door. "I don't know what being a ninja taught you but a family helps and protects each other, and you're part of ours now"

--

"So Drake, what did you see"  
"They appeared out of thin air, I was going to get some cookies"  
"You're not allowed to have cookies"  
"This was better anyway, she appeared like this" He got down on one knee and imitated her pose and then looked up to them, "And Jann was on the floor panting like someone rammed into his stomach a couple of times."  
"Then she asked if he was okay and something about not getting caught by the police…"  
"Well, he did look like he was in a fight"  
"They both did"

--

Kasumi looked up to Jann and her eyes hardened as she hid her emotions away,  
"I've caused enough trouble as it is" She turned again her hands on her hips "Where are my clothes?"  
"I threw them out, we're going shopping tomorrow" Kasumi's wall broke as she seen Jake, Janelle and Drake push into the room. "So you can stop using my clothes, because they look better on you"  
"Then you are going to teach me about this" Drake held up the senbon and Kasumi smiled softly.  
"You're not going to let me leave are you"  
"Nope," Jann smiled "DOGPILE"

Kasumi screamed in some fear, and some amusement as they piled on top of her.

"JANN!"

--

Ryu had left the crime scene after collecting all of Kasumi's senbon and putting them in his vest, she was leaving a trail. He backed into the shadows of the city as he past by Jann/Kasumi's house, he decided to talk to her, at the very least let her know what Hayate had sent him. There were five presences in the house and he was able to tell three were men and two women. He jumped up appearing in the window as Kasumi's head disappeared under a tangled web of limbs. He then had seen them all start to rise and smirked, never underestimate her. Kasumi grunted as she lifted them all up. She smirked before throwing them off onto the bed, but a jolt of pain froze her, and the dizziness and weight of it all sent her crashing down.

She felt a familiar presence and smiled as the bodies were thrown on the bed and she was caught in his arms. Muscles that usually were tensed relaxed and she smiled, the word leaving her lips before she even thought to speak

"Ryu…" He looked her over, aside from the odd, Chinese attire, and hair color she was perfectly fine.  
"You shouldn't be doing that while poisoned."

"IT'S A NINJA!" Ryu moved back a tiny bit and the kid went flying past them and he picked her up bridal style. She leaned her head against his chest. His heartbeat was already soothing her and she felt the sweat traveling down her back again.  
"Sleep" She moved her neck in offering, in complete trust and he touched a spot on her neck. She closed her eyes and her head fell against his broad shoulder.

"Hey!" Jann yelled as he bounded to his side. "You here to fight again?"  
"No." He kissed her forehead and laid her on the now empty bed. Everyone looked to him in shock, Janelle didn't think a man could be built further than Jann, This man knocked Jann out of the park. Drake looked to him from the other side of the room, he had heard that ninja were muscular but he was like the people they used to demonstrate muscles at their full capacity.

"I'm taking her"  
"To where Hayate can get to her, no way!" Jann was in protective older brother mode.  
"I've been protecting her against him for years"  
"She came here poisoned so you didn't do a very good job!" Ryu crossed his arms,  
"I was there the entire time, I seen you fight and then save her, you brought her home and helped treat her, _and even shared a bed with her_"

Jann realized that what the nin said was true and wondered if he misunderstood why they were sleeping in the same bed, was Ryu her… oh no…  
"About that…" Ryu narrowed his Jade eyes, the only part of him that was visible, aside from his arms.  
"You'll get your fight Jann"

Jann looked to her in the bed, she seemed more relaxed simply being in his presence, they were always like that, they were unstoppable by themselves, but as a team no one in DOA could even touch them. They spoke without words, and have impeccable timing with each other, but maybe all ninja were like that. The other two ninja also seemed to trust each other with their life but seemed prepared to protect themselves if they needed, if the other failed. These two fought as if the other was a part of themselves, as if failure was not an option, as if they only had each other.

Knowing what Kasumi said, that might be true.

Ryu looked to the sleeping Kasumi, she had a small smile on her face, and was relaxed, she trusted him. He then wiped his hand across her forehead noticing the green tinge to it,

"The poison's almost all out of her system, tomorrow her and I will spar, and then leave"  
"Shouldn't she get a say in the matter" Jake asked crossing her arms  
"Hayate received word she was here, if we leave tomorrow, her scent will be gone when they arrive"

"Her scent? What? Do you have dogs?"  
"Out senses are more adapt then yours, it is how we survive," Jann huffed in annoyance  
"Let's get to sleep, it seems tomorrow will be a big day"

**Chapter end**

**TDS: **Okay, well I want you to help me, cause I am lost on what to do, I had ideas and then they left… T.T

If you like it, and want me to continue, let me know, preferably with an idea of where to go from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Inspiration is inspiration. And I had a scene of Jann watching Kasumi kill and reacting, so this is what happened. Please review, feedback is important to me, especially when I'm unsure of how good it is. Anyway, read!!!

My sister is winning the contest 7 to 3

**Chapter start**

Kasumi woke as Ryu opened the door to the room. She gave him a questioning look to which he simply moved his head to the side so that he would be looking outside if the walls were not there. She nodded and got out of her bed without disturbing 'mom' who was sleeping next to her and smiled softly at the sight of the other ninja standing in her doorway. She took her tanto from the table and followed the Super Ninja.

Ryu walked through the house quickly with the young shinobi at his heels and they only stopped once they were outside. They looked at each other in a comfortable silence Kasumi broke when she spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"Hayate found out that you were here."

"You have not slept."

"I have been keeping watch."

"How long?"

"Just long enough to say goodbye."

His answer was short and direct. It might have been cruel to say it like that but he knew that she would rather hear the truth than a sugar coated lie. Kasumi nodded and Ryu looked her over. He paused and looked at her hair mournfully; he had always liked her long orange hair, now it would never be the same. She was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt that her brown hair complimented, and that her original hair would have beautifully contrasted.

"You dyed your hair."

"I thought I would be using this disguise for a longer time. Hayabusa san, did you see Moto Disuke?"

"Yes I did. I took care of him." His voice was cold. He seen the way that man looked at Kasumi and heard the words he spoke to her, and about her. No one would find him, and if they could they would not be able to identify the remains.

"Nothing escapes you," She said with a small sigh and turned to the house. _You did _was Ryu's only thought as she looked back at him.

"The poison is nearly out of my system, I only need a few more hours, and I would like to say bye to Jann." Ryu's gaze intensified as he stepped closer to Kasumi and looked at her intently. He needed to judge her reaction to this question.

"What is Jann to you?"

Kasumi looked up at Ryu and blushed slightly under his stare, she had noticed how close they were and she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She had been so distracted by him that she had not heard the question.

"Wh-what?" Ryu shook his head slowly as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Her blush deepened and Ryu turned his attention to the shirtless man watching them from the doorway. He was standing there with a dazed look on his face.

"It's two in the morning." he yawned and Kasumi smiled softly, causing the other's eyes to narrow.

"Jann…"

Ryu realized a couple of things that he should've realized before, Kasumi always referred to him as Hayabusa san, it was very formal, but she called Jann, Jann, it was endearing and familiar. She blushed when he asked her about him and she _had_ been in the same bed with him. There was something going on here that he was not being told about.

Kasumi must also not have feelings for him.

Jann walked closer to them and Ryu felt his blood start to heat up. What did this man have that he did not have double?

"We have to leave Jann, I will visit soon." Kasumi hugged Jann tightly not wanting to leave yet another friend behind and Jann in his stupor reached down and kissed her forehead.

And that's when Ryu punched him in the face.

(Just kidding, but that would've been awesome.)

Jann squeezed her back before letting her go. He looked down to her.

"I know."

"We should go now."

"Hayabusa san."

He stopped at her tone and noticed what she had mere seconds before, the street was too quiet. Kasumi and Ryu shared a look and jumped up into the air to avoid the Shurikin that landed where they were. Kasumi had also kicked Jann in the chest; it did not hurt him, but pushed him back enough to avoid being hit.

"Jann get out of here!" Kasumi yelled and he simply ducked behind a column. She landed on a balcony and Ryu was hidden in the shadow. Jann was not going to leave them behind.

"Found you."

Kasumi looked down to the man that had appeared where the three had been seconds before. It was the same one that had poisoned her.

There was only one.

"The poison wore out too fast, I wanted to take you out alone, you know, for a greater reward."

Jann listened to the ninja speak and felt his blood boil in anger. This man was the one who poisoned and almost killed Kasumi, and he wanted to finish the job. Jann narrowed his eyes in determination; he wasn't going to let this person hurt his friend, or worse, kill his friend.

Jann leapt out from his hiding place to attack the ninja, who simply ducked under him. Jann went to backhand him put felt the ninja stab his arm with a finger and his arm exploded into pain, he felt Kasumi next to him and she stabbed the man in his stomach with her extended fingers. The three of them then took a step back and Jann shook his arm trying to regain feeling in it.

"New friend?" the other ninja asked mockingly and Kasumi narrowed her eyes as Jann shifted his weight. In a motion too fast for Jann to see the two ninjas had rushed each other. Jann felt a rush of adrenaline and an ego boost so he too ran into the fight determined to help Kasumi.

He really shouldn't have.

Kasumi had back flipped and Jann had run straight into a trap. The ninja now held a Kunai he had stolen back from Kasumi to Jann's neck. Kasumi's eyes were wide and she glanced around. Ryu was not in sight, meaning he was not going to swoop in and save them, most likely, this ninja was not alone and Ryu was taking care of the others. She felt helpless, she felt at ease risking her life, but she wasn't ready to risk Jann's.

"Please do not hurt him; he has got nothing to do with this."

Jann felt his face heat up in anger and embarrassment. How could he lose to this ninja so easily? If he was in a regular headlock he would easily get out, but the kunai pressed against his neck made him freeze up, he was not used to death, and he really had never put his life on the line. Kilko at most would, if anything, just beat him. He always knew he would live to fight another day, but this uncertainty and the blade to his neck froze him.

He looked to Kasumi in both fear and anticipation. Time seemed to slow down as hundreds of thoughts, questions and possible scenarios appeared in his head. What would happen now, would he die? Could he really die? He had never kissed a girl, or starred in a kung Fu movie, he couldn't die yet. He swallowed the salvia in his mouth and was cut by the kunai as the lump traveled now. It was a little nick, and no more than a drop of blood had oozed out of it, but it was enough to remind him of the situation he was in and he briefly wondered if Kasumi, Ryu or the other ninja had been this close to death before.

He then wondered if he would go to heaven of hell. He hadn't done anything really _wrong _in his life but he hadn't done anything really _right _either. He looked to Kasumi again and she appeared to be calm. Would she let him die to save herself, or would she sacrifice herself to keep him safe? Jann blinked, would he rather Kasumi save him or herself?

"I will let you kill me, by yourself, just let him go!"

Jann wasn't going to let her do that. He didn't want to let her die to protect him, it just didn't seem right to him. He wanted to yell out to tell her not to do that but he knew any sudden movement would end his life. The cool blade touched his skin again and he wondered what it would feel like to die.

Jann knew he would rather find out than let her find out.

Regardless of his revelation, he was not going down without a fight.

He raised his arms quickly, one arm pushed his arm away and the other came up to attempt to elbow the ninja. The kunai was pushed away from his neck but left a long line of red on his arm from his wrist to his elbow. The ninja jumped back but it was already over for him. Jann seen Kasumi disappear and turned quickly to face the two ninja in the air.

Kasumi had her blade drawn and it reflected off the moonlight, her eyes were set in stone and her body fell from the sky towards the other ninja. With a small cry she brought the weapon to his skin. He had maneuvered so that she missed any vital place but crimson liquid still stained the Earth as he fell. She landed crouched next to him. She had then rolled over so that she was next to him and brought her blade down straight into his heart.

He let out a cry and she twisted her weapon causing the cry to die on his lips. She yanked her small sword, _a tanto,_ his subconscious supplied, out and Jann knew the other ninja was dead. Kasumi did not turn to look back at Jann and he was glad, because he knew for sure that she was a killer, and he wasn't sure if he could look her in the eyes right now. The wind blew by and for the first time today Jann felt the cool breeze of the night. His eyes rested on the dead person and then on the Kunochi looking at him, _the one that took his life from him_. Was she looking at him in sadistic pleasure, or in remorse, was she sorry for taking his life, was she happy to, or was she just used to it? Oh god, how could one get used to killing?

_I'll kill you!_

He had tossed those words around carelessly with his family as a child, and even now, as he assumed everyone had, but he was sure she hadn't joked like that. He was sure that she couldn't have, because it would have taken seriously. Jann said the words but he had never really thought of killing his family, and he had never really thought about anyone killing, even when he read about murders in the paper. Killing had seemed so hard, so fake, not like it could be done in front of his eyes in mere seconds. His attention shifted to the Kunochi when she flung her arm out to the side, and all of the blood on her blade flew off and landed on the floor leaving the blade to shine once again in the moonlight. In that same motion she sheathed the blade in its sheath that was tucked into her black skirt and he noted there was no blood on her. She didn't even look like the killer she was.

The wind lifted Kasumi's skirt slightly so that it moved in the wind.

_"Me being here puts you in danger. I could not put you in danger, especially after you helped me Jann"  
"I do not want harm to come to you because of me,"_

_"I do not wish to fight"_

_"I do not want to hurt you,"_

From what Jann had known she was so innocent, so sweet. Jann couldn't imagine her as a cold blooded killer. Even when they first had to fight she didn't want to. He then remembered her look during battle. And the sharpness in her eyes just now. The way she flicked her blade meant that it was covered in blood a lot. Was her sweetness just an act to get him to help her? Could she really be cold blooded and as cruel as the other ninjas?

"_Say it again and the next one will not miss"_

"_We had no problem with those men; we will have no problem with you"_

_"I am a fugitive, if you will"_

He had decided that she could be either as he had enough evidence for both cases. She turned to him and the wind blew her brown hair back so that it was out of her face. She looked up at him and her words rang in his head once more.

"_I will kill Moto Disuke for you as my thanks"_

Kill, as thanks?

Jann took half a step back and Kasumi's eyes softened, she knew he had probably never seen death before. She also eyed his cut; it was long and shallow but thankfully was on the outside and not where the vein was. Before she could speak Ryu materialized next to her. She turned her attention to him and he spoke clearly and void of emotion.

"There were three more with him, and they mentioned that more would come."

"Did you kill them too!?"

They both turned to look at Jann who was looking at them with wide fearful eyes. He had most likely seen her kill some of Kilko's men but that was so vague, it was just a possibility. Maybe they were dead, but the man covered in blood lying and in a pool of his own blood was defiantly dead, there was no maybe about it. The way they just spoke of it as if it was nothing scared him.

They were used to death.

"Yes, we killed them." Kasumi's voice was soft and gentle, but Jann wasn't fooled by her gentle voice and soft eyes. She was a killer. They were both killers

"We are ninja." Ryu said it as if it was the answer to any question he could ask, and in a way it was.

Jann wanted to get as far away from these killers as soon as he could but at the same time he felt like he could trust them. Kasumi had even offered her life in exchange for his, but did she mean it?

"I think I have overstayed my welcome." Kasumi said sadly and Ryu watched her from the corner of his eyes. Jann, thankful for her decisions and the fact that she saved him from making it, simply got up and turned without saying a word and walked into his house, he would tell his family later.

"I guess that was goodbye."

Kasumi and Ryu turned and began walking out of the city.

"Are we monsters Hayabusa san?"

Ryu knew that she liked straightforward answers and he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes, we are, but only to them."

They continued walking in silence until the dawn broke. And then they ran.

**TDS: **this chapter was originally supposed to be Jann fighting Ryu and Hayate's men interrupting but this is what that turned into. So, let me know what you think

**P.S.:** I love snowdays


	4. Chapter 4

TheDarkestShinobi: Contest is 9 to 7, in my sister's favor, but that's my fault for not updating lol.

So the long overdue chapter four.

**Chapter Start**

Jann could not sleep, every time he closed his eyes he had seen the dead ninja. He seen the blood and heard the small cries they let out. He had heard the ninja in his head saying 'help me' and 'why didn't you help me.' As if Jann was a monster as well because he hadn't been able to stop them. But he couldn't help but wonder; if he had tried to stop them would they have killed him as well?

He closed his eyes again.

'help me'

Thuds, grunts, blows.

'why didn't you help me.'

"I guess I've overstayed my welcome"

Throwing his blanket off in frustration he got up and looked in the other rooms to check on everyone one else, who was still nice and peacefully resting in the sleep that eluded him. He walked outside and blinked in shock, the body was not there, but he knew that it wouldn't be, they must've cleaned it up; he did notice that the dirt by the old bloodstains was fresh. He looked away and sat down resting his head on his hands.

How did his life change so much, but at the same time stay exactly the same? He shook his head and looked up into blood red eyes.

He jumped up and into a stance as she spun away and lifted her own arms into a stance of her own. He recognized her from that ridiculously colored hair, purple, out of all colors. He watched her smirk. She was another ninja from that damned tournament, why were they all following him? Was it that new cologne? No time to be funny Jann, he scolded himself, there's just another killer in your mists.

"Tell me where she is, and you might live."

Again, the casual references to death.

He tried to open his mouth, but he just couldn't betray Kasumi like that. Despite the fact that she was a killer, she had saved him from another one, which is what he guessed he was doing now, this was another killer, and she seemed colder than Kasumi had ever been, but not nearly as frightening as Ryu.

Jann had viewed Ryu as an equal; he didn't realize Ryu was going easy on him so that he would not kill him. He clenched his fist feeling weak next to these 'killers.'

"They left."

Ayane, he thought her name was Ayane, looked up and Jann felt someone appear. He moved to the side and seen Kasumi land next to him. She didn't even look at him, he was so beneath her. Did she just come from disposing the body

"Leave him, sister."

They started to fight and Jann stepped back into something really hard that was not there before, excuse me, someone.

"Jann."

"Ry-Ryu."

"Kasumi is mine."

Jann felt the blade against his neck in that second and his eyes opened wide in shock. He had already prepared to die once today, he wouldn't do it again. He watched as the girls continued to fight.

"I didn't do anything!!! You would kill me for nothing!"

"I've killed for nothing before."

Jann felt the blade get closer than what should've been physically possible and he couldn't breathe anymore. He heard a loud thud and felt his head move to look at it. It was his body, it was missing a head. Then Ryu threw his head into the road. Kasumi and Ayane spared it a glance, but only a glance before they continued to fight, tanto and dual blade drawn.

Jann couldn't breathe or think, he just saw flying colors as he flew, and then the world stopped, before he even landed.

Kasumi ducked and turned to Ryu. They both stopped moving and Kasumi looked over her shoulders,

"Jann."

"What about him?"

She didn't say anymore and she didn't need to, she just turned and sprinted, he remained by her side

"What the Fuck!" Jann shot up from his spot sitting on the porch. He reached for his neck to see it was still very much attached and that he was alive.

"Shit!"

He jumped up and down and shook his head. He panted and leaned against the house.

"What the Fuck!"

It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

"Peek a boo."

"Ah!"

Jann jumped and looked to see a petite woman standing at 5'2" in front of him, with short purple hair and a dark purple ensemble. Her red eyes looked up at him as her hands settled on her hips with ease, as if he couldn't possibly be a threat to her.

"It's you! From my dream!" Jann shouted as he pointed to her. She sifted her weight to the right, the direction she would start to spin in if they fought.

"If I was in it, it was a nightmare."

She said it with a smirk on her face as if she was proud of the fact, and knowing her she probably was. She didn't look like it, but she was one who preyed on the weak and poisoned the strong, purple, like poison. Red eyes, as if she was death staring you in the face.

"So, you must know why I'm here."

_For Kasumi, to kill her_

"You sent them."

She laughed.

"If you found them then they are dead. They failed. I told him to let me do it. So, be a good boy and tell me where she went."

Jann bit his lip and she tilted her head as if she was talking to a baby.

"Or you'll die too."

**TDS: **Short chapter, but I'm still trying to piece together a plot. I'm such a fan of those lol Review!!! And I promise to try and write more!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi: ** Hey, sorry it took forever, but here is chapter 5 for clubbing.

**Chapter Start:**

Jann looked up and seen red eyes staring directly into his. It was the closest he had ever been to a girl and he was a bit shocked by it. He could smell a forest like scent along with sweat and swallowed the saliva in his mouth. He felt awkward and in that same second the slight awkwardness was replaced by fear. Then next thing he felt was pain. He staggered back and held a hand to his bare stomach.

She fought like Christie did. He felt his stomach burn and look at her settling into a stance. He imagined Christie in his mind. Knowing where she hit him she was one who attacked pressure points too. He shook himself out of it and settled into his stance. He wouldn't lose to her. If he lost to her she was going to kill him.

Christie had not backed down, even after he had kicked her hard enough to bruise a rib or punched her in the face. She had spit out the blood and settled into her stance. Jann had slowly been disabled by her seemingly harmless taps. He didn't know how he managed to pull the last move, and how lucky he was that she slipped in those heels and went tumbling down the stairs.

He brought his hand down and blocked her strike with ease; however she spun quickly and kicked him. Falling to a knee he wondered how fast she was. He then kicked out his leg and tripped her, she didn't fall but she staggered enough for him to get up and assume his stance again. She stood and shifted her weight to the right as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"This does not have to be difficult Lee."

Jann simply flicked his nose and waited. She would attack him. He could wait for her, she couldn't wait for him to move, after all the longer she waited the farther Kasumi got. He had managed to get a kick in but she smirked and suddenly he felt the impact of the ground against his back. He would have gotten up right away if not for the long purple _object_ in her hand. It was a glowing staff and very close to his neck.

He was about to speak but she stepped on his chest digging her sandal type shoe in to his chest and she looked down at him scornfully. She had won in such a short time, he was weak. The purple thing moved up from his chest and was now very close to his neck. Jann could now hear a slight hum from it.

"Tell me where she went."

Jann said nothing looking up at her with narrowed eyes. He wouldn't tell this killer where to find his friend. _Friend? _Jann realized that he did think of Kasumi as a sweet person who was his friend; she just was someone with a darker side.

_A dark side that kills…_

Still he decided, right now she was the lesser of two evils

"You are trying to stall me for her aren't you?" She said in perfect Mandarin speaking the language with more conviction than Kasumi and Ryu, who had both spoken than when in his presence. If he didn't know better he'd think that that was her original language. Jann tried to lean farther into the earth and further away from the dangerous weapon at his throat. She narrowed her eyes and put more pressure on his chest.

"I don't-" He gasped and she lowered the force waiting for him to speak.

"I don't know where they are!" He said. He didn't want to die! And it was true. And he wasn't betraying Kasumi or Ryu.

Ayane sighed in defeat as she realized he was telling the truth. She was at a loss then. She raised her head and scanned all the directions they could have gone. He couldn't help her. He had no idea where they were. Her eyes widened. _They._

"Ah, so Ryu sama is with her." She looked back to Jann and knew it was true. Her lips curled into a smile as she spoke in Japanese "now you die."

Jann understood her and he wasn't sure if she said it in Japanese because it sounded better or because she didn't think he'd understand.

She raised her weapon to strike and Jann tried to tell himself to move but his body seemed paralyzed with fear. It didn't move or twitch or flinch. His eyes followed the edge of the weapon that would hit him first and kill him. He was going to die. There was no way to escape death that many times in one night.

Her look shifted to be one of pure pleasure as she raised her weapon and she started to lower it when a sharp whistle caught her attention. She glared in the direction the shuriken came from and with a flick of her wrist and the twirl of her weapon she had blocked and destroyed the throwing stars.

She took two steps back and in front of her appeared the _Neishin_. The traitor. Kasumi. Ayane turned back to see Jann eying the two of them warily. He didn't know what would happen and it scared him more than it should have. He didn't dare move though with a body still paralyzed with fear.

"Ah, the Shinobi" Ayane coldly said as she turned to her sister. Kasumi stayed silent, her hands hovering over her weapon pouch and her sheath. Normally she would be content to run from Ayane and let her do whatever she pleased but she wouldn't let her hurt Jann.

"I thought I was supposed to be hunting you." She taunted hoping to get a rise out of her older sibling. A reaction that would leave her open for Ayane's first strike, she needed that advantage. Ayane knew that they were almost even in power. Ayane was stronger, but Kasumi had mastered the pressure point system. Ayane was faster to attack, but Kasumi was swifter to dodge. Lastly they both knew magic arts. Kasumi knew more although she hardly used them but Ayane had one huge advantage: Kasumi had never wanted to harm her; Ayane had always wanted to kill her.

Kasumi did not give her sister a verbal response or advantage; instead she settled into her stance and drew her tanto blade. Ayane's own eyes narrowed as she twirled her weapon and held it diagonally behind her. Both of them then sunk a little lower into their stance narrowing their eyes.

Jann slowly sat up wondering if doing so would cause the purple clad ninja to attack him again. He looked at the two women facing each other, getting ready to attack each other, maybe even kill each other. He looked between them, these women were sisters, _sisters!_ And they looked at each other like they were enemies. Well, Jann reasoned, they were. Kasumi had said that she made an enemy of her family and her village when she ran away to avenge her brother, by _killing_ another.

He felt someone next to him and seen the man he had feared would kill him. His heartbeat jumped in his chest and looked into the Jade eyes all ninja feared. His dream flashed in his head and he started to mildly panic. The ninja behind him made no reaction to it and instead watched the two kunoichi.

"Jann, go inside and get your family to safety."


	6. Chapter 6

GO FORWARD

This was a chapter until I redid it.


	7. Chapter 7

TheDarkestShinobi: Re-done chapter six. Been bothering me for a little bit. Please, don't make comments like ayane could so beat Kasumi. I've heard it before and got some one-shots if that's the fight you want. Anyway, I'll try not to be a stranger but not have a computer hurts.

**Chapter Start**

"Hayabusa san, help him." Kasumi said without taking her attention away from her younger sister. Ryu eyebrow rose and he was about to respond when Kasumi cut him off.

"This is where my karma lies."

_This is brought about by the blood we share. I must settle this by my own hand._

Ryu ducked his head and turned to Jann motioning towards the house. Jann backed up away from the girls before turning and running into his house. Ryu jumped onto the roof to enter from an open window but turned his head to watch the girls. He knew Kasumi was strong, she was stronger than Ayane and possibly stronger than him but he couldn't help but worry. These fights didn't often matter on strength. If you attacked a pressure point early on then even a worthy opponent turned into a weak ninja.

They engaged each other in a stare down. They were bidding their time, waiting to see who would attack first. Whoever attacked first could immediately lose if they didn't successfully move. They both seemed to be speaking to each other without words. Kasumi's hand came up slightly and Ayane's moved to the left.

Ayane attacked first.

She jumped up and threw her weapon down towards her older sister who back flipped out of the way. Ayane landed and immediately launched into her moves. Kasumi blocked each one and brought her tanto forward slicing Ayane's cheek. Ayane's eyes widened as she jumped back landing by her weapon. She suddenly smirked as she wiped the blood off her cheek. Kasumi stepped back holding her tanto in front of her offensively.

"Can you really kill me?" Ayane taunted her sister. Kasumi's eyes shifted but she said nothing. Inside she wondered if she really could. She decided it wasn't a matter of what she could do, much like leaving the clan before it only mattered that that was what needed to be done and that she needed to be the one to do it. Ayane laughed then, her sister was so weak, and Kasumi charged her. Ayane ducked and dodged finally kicking her legs out to trip her sister. Kasumi landed on her hands and double kicked her sister. Ayane flew up into the air and Kasumi vanished into petals. She then reappeared on top of Ayane and kicked her in the stomach sending her hurling towards the ground. Kasumi landed crouched and as she stood Ayane glared at her.

"I'm not holding back anymore, sister."

"Good, that'll make my victory sweeter."

Ayane wanted a sweet victory against the runaway. She wouldn't let the traitor continue to roam free, her actions had consequences and Ayane was here to deliver them. It didn't matter if Kasumi was supposedly a better fighter, Ayane was the good guy right? Kasumi was in the wrong. So Ayane needed to prevail. The traitor needed to die.

The evil had to be vanquished.

Ayane struck the soft flesh of her sister and smirked at the sound of her cry. Soon it would be over and the Mugen Tenshin would be righted and honored again.

Ryu wanted to look away, Kasumi told him to help Jann, but he couldn't keep from watching her. Kasumi was so soft, so sweet, and so innocent. No, she's done too much to be innocent, she just remained uncorrupted. He knew she had killed before but he couldn't imagine her actually doing this. Killing one's sister was different than disposing of an enemy, though her enemies had once been her friends and classmates. She had been building that emotional barrier. Still, she didn't like killing, so this had to be difficult for her.

Did Jann really mean that much to her? Did he mean enough that Kasumi placed his life over Ayane's? He watched as Ayane and Kasumi fought and just hoped that after this he'd still have his Kasumi. If she did kill the other it would change her. Ryu wasn't sure if he could handle it. He shifted his weight ready to jump in and help, it would be worth her anger and being interrupted to save them both. He paused. Would he save them or would he just be prolonging the inevitable?

_"This is where my karma lies."_

He had to respect her decision the way she normally respected his. He looked away. Jann called his name out and he walked forward into the window and went to wake up the others. He would do that and wait. She had asked him to and he would have to respect that.

Kasumi felt the impact of the fist on her face and then she felt the hardness of Ayane's stomach against her foot. Kasumi spun quickly and appeared behind Ayane. Anticipating this, Ayane preformed a spinning back kick. Kasumi ducked down as she appeared and lifted her foot straight up for a kick to Ayane's jaw. Ayane flipped backwards trying to kick her sister but Kasumi stepped back before kicking Ayane in the small of her back.

"Leave sister. You are no match for me."

"Ha. You sound just like them."

She sounded like all of the people in the clan who were left alive after fighting Kasumi. No match? Someone had to be able to defeat the evil in the world and become the heroine. That someone would have to be her because no one else even wanted to try.

When they rushed each other next Ayane got seven hits in, Kasumi got four. Ayane smirked until she realized something. Her body felt heavier than before. _Pressure points._ How had she not realized? Kasumi looked at her with a small smile of her own and Ayane cursed her. Kasumi settled back into her stance and drew her tanto.

"I will not take an easy on you anymore,"

"Bitch." Ayane retorted and ran forward. She felt like she was moving at blinding speeds but to Kasumi she was moving so much slower. Kasumi dodged easily spinning and grabbed her sister's shoulders at the very last second.

Ayane felt the rush of being transported at the same time she felt her sister roll her over and try strike her neck and back.

It couldn't be over. Not like that.

Ayane had flipped Kasumi over her shoulder and jumped on her stomach. She could feel the weariness though. She couldn't win now. Not hindered like this. She considered running before yelling at herself. _Coward _she scolded _you would be willing to die but not to suffer?_ She righted herself and lunged back into the fight.

She would not be like the other and lose her honor.

She would fight.

She would die.

It was what she had been training her whole life for.

Ayane refused to give Kasumi an inch, every hit was blocked but she kept striking, she felt the blows to her stomach but she kept fighting. She wouldn't give up, they both knew that. Only one of them would be leaving this battlefield. She had a feeling they both knew that too. Finally, Ayane shifted and the fatal mistake was made. Ayane stopped feeling the ground beneath her feet.

The ground rushed up to meet her. The pain sent warmth through her chest. Kasumi had tripped the other and landed on her back. Ayane refused to cry out and she was going to roll over when she felt it. The tiniest prick of a senbon perfectly placed on her neck.

She couldn't move.

She probably would never move again.

Kasumi stood slowly, her body ached now that the adrenaline was fading. She felt like crying but she knew it would come down to this. She would have to destroy her sister or sacrifice herself. She grabbed the hands she had once held with love and pulled them up feeling the taunt strain of the muscles. She placed her foot on the back she had leaned on as a child. Looked at the mane of purple hair she once held between her fingers and up to her own with a giggle. She cried to herself and knew for the first time that she really was going to do this. She shook her head trying not to let the tears escape.

This would make her the monster the Mugen Tenshin was trying to hunt down.

"Goodbye, sister."

Ayane didn't scream.

She hadn't expected her to.

.

Ryu felt the chill crawl up its spine and the Goosebumps it left behind and he suddenly knew it was done. He hesitantly reached out to touch Jann's shoulder. Jann raised an eyebrow in question and Ryu shook his head. "It is done." Was all he said and he guided the woman in his arms back to her bed. It was done, but what happened? Jann ran outside as the others looked on in confusion and Ryu vanished appearing on the roof of the house looking down.

Kasumi ran down the street and Jann was right in front of her. She stopped before she reached him and looked down but he scooped her into a hug. She hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder. Ryu stood up and looked away feeling sick. It was true. He couldn't handle this right now. He clenched his fist and eventually looked back to the two below him.

.

Kasumi left her sister in the outskirts; her brother's men would find her within the next hour and know it was her from the blue senbon. They would know what she did and feel justified in their hunt. Only a _monster_ could do that to her sister. She picked up her pace leaving the tears behind her and soon enough she was back in front of Jann's house. He was in front of her and she stopped looking down.

"I'm sorry I brought this to you, Jann."

_I'm sorry I brought death to your doorstep._

"At least I got to meet you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. The comfort was not there but he had tried. He lifted her into the air and she wrapped her arms around him as well, she buried her head in his shoulder and shook. He hoped his embraced offered the comfort he knew his worlds could never have.

What would Ryu say if he knew what she did? If he saw her crying now?

"I'm a horrible person Jann." Jann didn't say anything. Instead he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry we have to part like this, but I must leave now."

"I understand Kasumi, I do." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You come back one day, and take care of Ryu okay, he loves you."

"I will." She nodded. She looked up to Ryu and seen him looking down at her with hurt and she smiled trying to reassure him and for some reason his expression grew worse.

He probably knew.

Perhaps he always had.

.

She jumped up onto the roof next to him as Jann walked into the house. He first asked about Ayane and with a flinch and a sigh she simply replied

"They'll find her within the hour."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and he turned away from her. She grabbed his arm and he turned towards her looking down into her eyes, what did she want to say? He knew it wasn't what he wanted her to say.

"I'm a monster."

"Karma, Kasumi, sometimes the path laid before us is horrendous, but it is the only one we can take."

She looked down and shook her head looking off into the sky. He watched her, she was scarred but not broken, and he felt terrible for it, but he was happy.

"We must take our leave."

And they did shrouded by the shadow of the night.

It was where all ninja thrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi:** well this story has come to its end. It has been fun for me and I hope you enjoyed this story as well.

**Chapter start:**

"Find her! Kill her!"

Her scream was heard throughout the Mugen Tenshin. The ninja outside of her room opened the door cautiously but Hayate wasn't in danger. The former Mugen Tenshin kunoichi lied still in her futon, her body portrayed calmness while she screamed. It didn't move and seemed as pale as the sheets below her.

Hayate looked down at her and wet a cloth before patting it on her forehead; she glared at him but said nothing. His expression grew grim and the other ninja stood in the doorway. He wasn't sure why, the previous leader of the Hajin Mon was no threat. Her loyalty to Hayate was not to be questioned, and even if it was, the Neishin of the Mugen Tenshin had crippled her. He looked away giving the siblings some privacy.

Their sister was a monster and he was sorry their family was cursed with it.

Hayate looked down and was filled with rage seeing his loved one crippled. He grit his teeth, Ayane and he had become as close as possible these last few years and now they couldn't do anything together anymore. He wondered if Kasumi felt the same looking down at his motionless body all those years ago. He could understand her rage and anger. He was feeling it now.

Nothing mattered except making whoever did this pay.

She had always begged and pleaded for him to understand and now he did. He now knew what her pain felt like, the burn of the anger coursing through his veins, the desire for vengeance stirring inside of him. The feeling of helplessness turning into anger, to rage, when only blood will suffice. That hunger for death, for retribution and revenge.

Oh, he understood.

"Bring me her head."

Now she would have to understand.

Kasumi slowed to a stop once she realized Ryu was no longer following her; she peeked over her shoulders to see him looking over the cliff they were next to. She tilted her head and turned, her hands folding behind her back. The other did not move and Kasumi shifted her weight between her feet waiting for him. He did not respond and so she took a few steps closer.

"Hayabusa san?"

His head turned to look at her and she froze as those eyes pierced her. His body still faced over the cliff although she could tell now he wasn't looking over it. He was focusing on something. His eyes swept over her body and she calmed herself before slightly widening her stance.

"You didn't kill her did you?"

"No, I couldn't." She admitted and brought her hands to her side. She brought her foot up and tapped her toes against the dirt beneath her waiting for the scolding and reprimanding he would give. He nodded simply and turned away from her.

"What did you do to her?" He asked the wind.

"I paralyzed her." She whispered. She felt horrible but at the same time relief was present. She didn't kill her and would never have to fight her own blood again.

"They are still going to come for you." He turned to her and started walking towards her and the unofficial border of China and Japan. The bridge was desolate this early in the morning. Kasumi looked back to the island across the bridge she didn't remember crossing before and nodded. She grabbed her elbows with her hands as her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know." She turned her neck to look at him. "What about you, Ryu?" His eyebrows shot up at the lack of an honorific or his last name but her smile told him all he needed to know.

"Heh," He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist with his hands as she looked up at him. "I suppose they are going to be chasing me too." Their lips met for a chaste kiss and with a smile Kasumi turned back to look over the bridge.

"You ready?" He asked as he let her go and started running on top of the bridge. She didn't respond, instead she spun and disappeared appearing right in front of him, then she was beside him, and they both just kept running.

**The End.**

Just let me say I loved the first part of this with hayate switching roles with kasumi with whole revenge thing. It was so! Ah! I have no words. Anyway, more than anything I wasn't to know how you guys felt about that.

Well any final thoughts? Parting requests? I shall hopefully see you in another world for another story on another day.


End file.
